


The Gods' Chosen

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mythology, Alternate universe-historical, And history too, Gen, Look at me bastardizing Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will win,” Noh said, standing at Kate’s shoulder. “Even if every last one of us dies.”</p>
<p>“We won’t die,” she said firmly.  “We’ve been blessed by the gods.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods' Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighttimesshare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nighttimesshare).



> My brain did a thing late at night? I am not at all sure this was what the artist was thinking AT ALL, but my brain did it anyway.

Katherine Bishop was afraid, though she would never let you know.  She had been chosen, chosen by Artemis herself to wield the bow of the Goddess and bring victory to the marching Greek armies, but it didn’t keep her from being afraid.  Her companions, all chosen by the gods themselves, were jovial and bubbly on the surface, but she knew each one of them felt the same fear and dread.

America, chosen of Athena, began to set the sails of the small boat that would lead them out to the flag ship of the main fleet.  She stayed busy when she was nervous or upset, and the hard line of her face did nothing to settle Kate’s nerves.

Theodore, chosen of Hephaestus, and Noh-Var, chosen of Apollo, were joking softly to each other, but the smiles didn’t reach either of their eyes.  Kate knew them well enough to read the fear in every line, and she wished she could reach out and wipe it away.  Noh was her life mate and companion, and most of all, she wanted to pull him to her, kiss away every drop of his fear, but how could she do that with so much fear of her own?

The last two members of her party were strangers to Kate.  The mage in the red cloak was William, chosen of Zeus himself, and his companion was named Loki.  But other than that, she knew little of them, and she didn’t like that they were sitting behind her.  She wanted to know them, keep an eye on them so she could protect her own.  But they were leaving now, the wind catching the sails of their little ship.  The others hopped aboard, and soon they were out into the clear bright morning.

The air was crisp, the wind high, speeding them along past the armadas.  The soldiers were cheering them as they went by, and Kate gave the first real smile she had worn all day, blowing a kiss to one particularly enthusiastic sailor.  She was here to lead these men, here to lead them to a glorious victory that would keep their lands safe.  If that meant laying down her life, so be it.

“We will win,” Noh said, standing at Kate’s shoulder. “Even if every last one of us dies.”

“We won’t die,” she said firmly.  “We’ve been blessed by the gods.”

“We have, but not them,” he reminded her.

“We will win,’ she repeated.  “That’s all that matters.  We are all soldiers.  And thus prepared to die if that’s what the fates demand of us.  But we will win.”

“You have great faith, beloved Kate.”

“What are we without faith?”

Noh-Var just laughed, kissing her cheek.   America docked the skiff against the flag ship and the team was taken aboard, greeted by a fanfare.  Kate took one last look back at the beautiful island that had been her home her whole life, sure she would never see it again.  But they would win, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
